Waking Up In Vegas!
by laura-may-potter
Summary: Songfic to Katy Perry's - Waking Up In Vegas. First fanfic. What happens when James and Lily wake up together after a mysterious night... in Vegas?


**A/N – Hi guys thanks for reading my story, I'll make this quick. This is my first fanfic so bear with me! It's a songfic to Katy Perry's "Waking Up In Vegas" hope you like ! Laura xx**

Lily had no idea what happened the night before, the whole night seemed to be a blur. He head was pounding and as she looked around she didn't recognise her surroundings. She sat up quickly – too quickly. She hurriedly rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

After brushing her teeth and taking some Hangover Potion (which is the first time Lily Evans has ever used it) she walked back into the room and sat on the bed. She sat there for awhile until a loud snore made her jump. She turned around to find James Potter in the bed next to her. That was weird. Wait a second, James Potter.... JAMES POTTER.

He woke with a start. Lily didn't realise she had shouted the last bit.

'Woops' she thought, blushing. James was looking at her weirdly, after he had put on his glasses of course.

"My, my, my Lily Evans, this is a wonderful surprise. And pray, what are you doing in my bed?" he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Lily fired back. Arrogant James Potter had ALWAYS annoyed her with his smart-arse comments as he strutted around as if he was god's gift to the world. "This is MY bed!" she shouted.

That was until they both realised.... "Wait, where are we?" James asked stopping the argument as the pair tried to work out where they actually were.

They thought for a moment – through their splitting headaches. "Well the last thing I remember is Sirius suggesting we go to Las Vegas" James muttered, thinking hard.

"Las Vegas? LAS VEGAS!?! Are you telling me I'm stuck in a hotel room in LAS VEGAS with you!" Lily shouted at him, making James' headache multiply.

"Shut up woman, my heads pounding!" He scolded at her, watching her fume slightly as being called 'woman'. However she kept quiet.

"Sorry" she murmured looking at her hands. _Thank Merlin,_ James thought, _Lily Evans FINALLY being quiet._ But that was until she started screaming!

James quickly looked over at her panicking slightly, as she was just staring at her hand and shrieking.

"Lily! Lily! What's wrong?" he asked jumping off the bed and looking at her

"I... I ... James... er .... ring.... oh Merlin!... RING!" she stuttered and James finally looked at her hand. There was a simple gold wedding ring. He yelped and jumped back, looking at his hand and found an identical one of in his finger.

"Oh no!" she shrieked, running around the hotel room. "What exactly happened last night?" she asked as James looked dumbfounded

"Uhhhh....."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"C'mon Lily, Sirius said it would be fun!" Lily's best friend Marlene McKinnion begged her.

"But I promised I'd spend Christmas break with my parents! It's hard enough to be away from them" Lily said, hopefully stalling Marlene. Not much could be said for Lily's other best friend Dorcas Meadows.

Marlene may be bright, bubbly and bouncy. But Dorcas was quick witted, funny and could never miss a trick.

"Nup sorry Lil, It's just for one night! C'mon we're gunna make this break amazing, something we can remember in years to come! We're about to go into seventh year and then it's all going to be study, study, study. Let's have some fun while we can!" Dorcas said excitedly.

She was just excited to hang out with Remus. It was a well-known fact that Dorcas has a crush on him, but Remus hadn't dated anyone at Hogwarts. Some people thought he was just no interested in woman, but of course those rumours were quickly squashed by James and Sirius. But Lily, however knew the truth of Remus' well 'furry-little-problem', as James and Sirius liked to call it. The 'Marauders' (as they like to call themselves) had no idea of Lily's knowledge. But after being prefect with Remus, Lily's quickly caught on after Remus could not do patrols on the full moon.

"Okay" Lily finally agreed, "One night! But if I get left alone with Potter, so help me Merlin I will hex both of you!" They nodded silently under Lily's narrow eye.

A week later they apparated to Las Vegas, with their entire luggage outside the most luxurious hotel Lily had ever seen! They checked in, as it was a well known fact that the Potter's were rich, James paid for the lot. Of course as none of them were 18 yet, they all had fake I.D's magically made to confuse the Muggle looking at them and just let them right on through.

James grinned as he showed the ID, but it just made Lily feel queasy. As they were riding up in the elevator Lily laughed at James and Sirius's antics. At first Sirius was confused as to why they were getting into a metal box. Remus (who had taken Muggle Studies) had to explain to the pair what the thing did. Dorcas looked slightly nervous at going in, but Marlene (whose father was a Muggle) walked right on in, with Lily behind her.

Sirius pressed the button and Lily laughed at loud at the look on his face as hit lit up. But the look was quickly replaced with a fear as the elevator started to move. He yelped slightly and jumped backwards into James, who in turn knocked into Lily. She fumed slightly at the contact as everyone knew Lily Evans hated James Potter.

"Sorry Evans" he shrugged, then he smirked "Which reminds me – I haven't asked you today. Lily Evans will you go out with me"

"No Potter! For the last time! Let's just enjoy ourselves while we're here!" James grinned, but kept his mouth shut. The elevator stopped and Sirius looked around hunched over slightly, checking to make sure it didn't move again. The doors opened with a 'ping' and Sirius scrambled over everyone to get out, knocking luggage everywhere as he ran out as fast as his legs could carry him. Marlene laughed her head off as Sirius straightened himself and looked normal again.

"Wasn't scared you know, just wanted to see the room" he said, blushing slightly. Lily laughed out loud and couldn't help agree with Marlene when she said Sirius was too sexy.

They all go out and went to their two rooms. The girls in one and the boys in the other, Sirius and James looked slightly crestfallen at the idea, but Remus just dragged them into the room. The girls walked into theirs giggling at the look on the boy's faces, until they heard a yell from the next room.

They hurried over to find James, Sirius and Remus staring horrified at their room.

"What? What's the matter?" Marlene asked her wand out looking for danger. Dorcas however spotted the problem at once, and just stood there doubled over with laughter. Lily looked around confused, then she looked at the beds, then at the boy's faces and she laughed as well.

The room the boy's had came with only a double bed. But too top it all off it was the honeymoon suite. The walls were a rich dark red, but rose petals scattered everywhere. The look on Sirius and James's face said it all.

The girls however had 3 double beds and a single. Remus immediately baggsed the single bed in the girls room, leaving Sirius and James in the honeymoon suite. The eventually got unpacked with loud grumblings from Sirius and James, and all went downstairs to kick the night off.

The boys went to the casino immediately followed by Dorcas and Marlene, dragging behind a very reluctant Lily.

"Gambling is bad..." Lily started her rant, with everyone tuning her out.

"Okay, tell you what Lily" James said, " I won't ask you out this entire weekend if you lighten up and have fun"

Everyone stared at him, except Sirius who started making cricket chirping noises.

"What? I'm serious"

"No you're not I am!" Sirius said, the only one laughing at his overused joke

Lily turned on him then, "You've got yourself a deal Potter" she said with a smirk on her face.

The group started gambling non-stop, getting drunker and drunker.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh no!" Lily moaned, putting her head in her hands. James packed her back awkwardly. Admittedly this was the best day of his life! He was married to Lily Evans! But then again if she didn't want him, he didn't want to force her.

"So err... Where exactly are we?" Lily asked.

This was definitely not their hotel room.

"Maybe we lost the key and had to get a new hotel?" James suggested

Lily nodded "That does bring back memories, remember I lost my hand bag with the room key and my fake ID inside?"

James just looked blank.

"Okay maybe not" Lily laughed. They walked out of their room and spent the next hour working out where the other motel was. They came back and got their stuff before they headed back to find their friends.

On the way out they stopped off at McDonalds, and James was dumbfounded at the Muggle take-out. The ordered their breakfast and Lily insisted it was her turn to pay. However, she got out her wallet and placed in her Muggle access card her parents had given her for her 15th birthday, only to find there was $0 left. She had blown $600 in one night.

Lily just stared at the flashing light saying 'declined' as James handed over the money.

"I'm broke?" she looked at him, stunned, "How can I be broke! Oh Merlin, my parents are going to kill me!"

James gave her a one-armed hug as he carried the food.

"Never mind Lil, you can use mine for the time being" He smiled at her, but she was still staring around stunned.

Sitting at the little table in McDonald's with the stuff they only had with them last night, they decided to search for their marital certificate. They found it scrunched up in James' pocket, along with a picture of him and Lily with an Elvis impersonator, obviously the priest. Lily gasped when she saw it.

"Maybe we did it as a joke Lily, when we were drunk. Maybe this guy isn't even certified yet, or something. Let's go see if this is real"

He and Lily set off and after hours of searching found the church, in the background of the picture. After talking to the man he convinced Lily and James that it was a hoax, and that they turned up drunk on the doorstep at 3am, demanding a fake certificate and a picture with him to prank their friends into thinking they got married. Obviously Lily and James not remembering this particular detail sighed in relief.

They thanked the man and then set off to find the others in the hotel. As they were not of age yet, they couldn't 'accio' their motel key or Lily's fake ID, so they jumped in the elevator when the man behind the counter turned his back, and went to their friend's room.

The other's been already up and was about to go searching for James and Lily, so they sat in the girl's room and explained the story.

They showed them the picture and Sirius laughed his head off at the drunken look of Lily, clearing not taking in her surroundings and the goofy grin of James' face.

Remus just looked at the pair and shook his head, "Well that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Please rate and review!! If you guys want I can keep going with this story – tell me what you think! **


End file.
